my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirome Gushikuma
Shirome Gushikuma is a villain, being part of the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains. She made her first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J. Arc. She also served as one of the antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc and for the Pro Hero Arc. Like the rest of the League, her goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". However, this was noted to be false. She faked her goal, her actual one being much better then her previous one. In actuality, she just wants to stop death from happening, even though it means she'll lose a job, and, in the long run, a life since she can't live without sending people to hell. Despite this, she hates death and couldn't care less about her life. She later became one of the lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the union of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Personality Shirome has a very machine-like personality. She often speaks in a somewhat soft voice and her sentences are very succinct. Although not originally this way, Shirome has a cold personality. Even in emotion-evoking situations, she doesn't appear moved in the least. Additionally, Shirome is oddly silent and serious. She seems to only talk when the need arises, rarely speaking simply for the sake of it. In the event that Shirome does talk out of ordinary circumstances, it is about something which she believes is necessary for someone to know, or to correct somebody where needed. As the series went on, Shirome did become slightly more expressive, and a tad less cold, serious, and silent. However, the difference is extremely minor. Interactions from her side are a little more varied, and less grim later on, especially toward her clients and victims. She has also increased her attention and shown concern toward the more innocent clients and victims, especially her friends (mostly Shiro). Abilities Quirk Hell Girl: She is the embodiment of a "hell girl". Able to take the lives of her clients' tormentors, Shirome can do so without necessarily making any physical contact with them, or damaging them physically. After terrorizing them with her illusions, she takes their lives away as the floral designs in her kimono washes over her victims. The victim appears to dissipate, afterward. By taking the lives of her clients' tormentors, she personally takes them aboard her boat on the Sanzu River for transportation into Hell. * Dark Energy: Shirome has shown the ability to hurl large, deadly blasts of black-colored energy. This is first demonstrated when she meets face-to-face with the Mikages, having remembered her past and hatred. * 'Teleportation: '''She can teleport from one place to another. Throughout the series, Shirome appears out of nowhere, therefore startling her clients and friends. * '''Illusion Manipulation: '''Shirome is capable of creating large, intricate illusions, in which she often does to frighten her victims before taking them to Hell. * '''Seeing Past: '''She has the ability to show someone the past of a person, which Shirome has performed on multiple occasions. Quotes * (To Ryuu Nori and Shiro) ''"To hate or to be hated, someone will hate again. To send or to be sent to hell, someone will be sent there again. I have witnessed this cycle over and over again. No one can stop it." * "You’ve summoned me. My name is Gushikuma Shirome. gives a straw doll to the person seeking revenge Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell....however, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity." * "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul, wallowing in your sin... Perhaps... it is time to die." * (To Shiro) "When one person is cursed, two graves are dug." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Human is an existence full of sin and Misery." * (To Koki Tadasuke) "You remember this place? After all these years, you still remember the place where you met the girl who cursed you?" * (To Koki Tadasuke, in the past after saving him) "Return the favor to someone. That is all I ask." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:League of Villains